


Two Birds on a Wire

by Alexandra_Ace_Dorothy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, English is not my native language, Incest, M/M, Poor Hanzo, Shimadacest, Sibling Incest, This is a part from a challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 03:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10845261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandra_Ace_Dorothy/pseuds/Alexandra_Ace_Dorothy
Summary: Even if the sparrow grows in a bamboo cage, it will always desires freedom .....





	Two Birds on a Wire

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, if there is any mistakes please forgive me. 
> 
> This oneshot was inspired by the song "Two Birds", i highly recommend hearing it when reading this. If you want me to write some shimadacest from any other songs please comment below. It might become a series! ^_^

_Two birds on a wire_  
_One tries to fly away_  
_And the other_  
_Watches him close_  
_From that wire_  
_He says he wants to as well_  
_But he is a liar_

  
\- Don't you see Hanzo, we aren't any prideful dragon. We are just birds growing up in a bamboo cage.

Genji had said so in a quiet afternoon. His tone was as light as a feather, not carrying any kind of hatred or sadness. As if he was simply telling a fact, like the sun rises in the east.

But that simple sentence was enough for Hanzo to stop whatater he was doing. He placed his cup of tea down, then each of his finger smoothly lifted up to put some of the loose hair framing his face back behind his ear. Hanzo's eyes, as clear as the water in the lake, suddenly appear a wave of surprise and confusion. He asked:

\- What do you mean Genji? Shimada clan is your home, not a cage.

Genji always knows, and Hanzo always understands. They all understood the true meaning behind those words, but Hanzo was too afraid to admit the naked truth of them. So he pretended to be stupid, as if the words Genji had said were meaningless sounds spoken by a fool. Admitting Genji was right is treachery to the clan, and to himself.

Admitting Genji was right is opening the cage for the sparrow inside to fly away.

Genji shook his head, his eyes filled with sadness. His smile wasn't contain any kind of amusement, but instead it was pity. As if he was questioning Hanzo when will he stop lying to himself. Hanzo felt like behind his smile there are thousands of other questions like that. But in the end, none of it came our and Genji just said:

\- Nothing, I just like to ....joke around.

So why aren't you laughing Genji?

From the moment that sentence came out, Hanzo understood that he would be abandoned in this bamboo cage. And he also knew, even if his heart is going to scream for Genji not to leave him alone, these silent screams will also be hushed by his ruthless clan before it reaches Genji.

But that does not mean Hanzo's heart would stop beging Genji to stay with him.  
\------------

_Two birds on a wire_  
_One says come on_  
_And the other says_  
_Im tired_  
_The sky is overcast_  
_And I'm silent_  
_One more or one less_  
_Nobody's worried_

Genji's wings began to tear open the cage, reaching to the sky.

\- Let me take you away.

Hanzo wanted that, wanted that very much. He also wanted to get out of this cage, going anywhere as long as he's with Genji.

But he couldn't. Because outside of the cage, Hanzo didn't know what's out there.  
So he said.  
\- I'm sorry. I need to take care of the clan like father asked, Genji.

After all, he is still just a liar.

  
Genji went out more, and there were nights when he didn't even go home. Hanzo knew what he was doing. The wounds on him and where they from. Why Genji's clothes always stained with blood. He knew the reason for all of this. And it is related to the Shimada clan's business.

Hanzo knew, and so did the elders.

"Young master, please take action."

"Young master, this is related to the glory of the family. It can not be delayed!"

  
"Genji needs to be eliminated immediately for the sakes of our clan!"

The accusations turn around and around, twisting together like a screaming thunder. Hanzo knew he could not keep Genji alive. Now he just wanted Genji to fly away, using his wings to get out of this cageand fly to a safe sky, quickly leave this place.

But that means you will have to be lonely, a evil part of Hanzo said. The selfish part that had always wanted to keep Genji from leaving.

With the elders's orders, and the ugly part inside of him, Hanzo said:

\- I know, I will handle this.

"Then we shall wait for the good news from you."

After all, the clan did not care if one of the birds disappeared. As long as the cage is not empty.

\------------  
_I'll believe it all_  
_There's nothing I will not understand_  
_I'll believe it all_  
_I will not let go of your hand_

\- Leave this place with me Hanzo.

Hanzo wanted, honestly wanted to take Genji's hand, but he knew he could not. The two of them have reached the limit. Both choices are death. If Hanzo didn't do it, the elders will do it in the worst way. There was no turning back now.

Fly away, Hanzo wanted to scream. Why haven't you flew yet?

But instead of screaming, he raised his sword. Empty eyes look into the dear silhouette of his little brother in front of him one last time.

\- Don't talk, pull out your sword . If you win, i will let you go, but only of you kill me.

\-----------  
_Two birds of a feather_  
_Say that they're always_  
_Gonna stay together_  
_But one's never goin 'to_  
_Let go of that wire_  
_He says that he will_  
_But he's just a liar_

\- I will never leave you Hanzo!  
Five-year-old Genji once said that with a smile on his face. He was just a kid, a troublesome little brother who always followed Hanzo everywhere in anytime he could. But Hanzo didn't mind, he even encouraged this bad habit of Genji.

\- I will also always be by your side.

The eight-year-old Hanzo smiled back. He had thought that he could keep his promise.

In the end, he is just a liar.  
\-------------  
_Two birds on a wire_  
_One tries to fly away_  
_And the other_  
_Watches him close_  
_From that wire_  
_He says he wants to as well_  
_But he is a liar_

\- Hanzo ..... suddenly I feel... so tired ...

Hanzo hugged Genji's cold body, crying out loud. Every now and then the ugly hiccups were pouring out from his mouth, so much that he could not breathe. Each bitter and overly salty tears fell on the other's face, mixing with dark red blood. He wanted to scream, asking gods to let Genji stay with him.

Don't go, Hanzo silently prayed. Don't leave me! Don't leave me !! I can not live without you !!!

Genji brought two fingers to his split lips, sending a soft kiss on it. Suddenly those two cold fingers touch Hanzo's lips. An indirected kiss.

Genji looked at his dear brother one last time, smiled, his face filled with regret.

\- Finally ....I have always wanted to.. kiss ... you ...

The fingers fell, drawing a ugly red blood line on Hanzo's cherry lips. Genji's eyes were getting heavier. He should sleep. Yeah, sleep sound good. He should sleep, then woke up and found they were still young, still happy, anf Hanzo still love him and this was all just a bad dream.

\- No ... don't ... GENJI! DON'T GO!! GENJI !!!  
But Genji had left him alone. He left the bamboo cage without Hanzo.

\- I ... I love you ... love you very much. I've always loved you...

It's too late, those words came from the bottom of his heart are finally ripped out of the silent, shout out like an arrow tearing him apart.

But those words couldn't touch Genji anymore.

Hanzo didn't let go of the wire....

_Two birds on a wire_  
_One tries to fly away_  
_And the other ..._

... until now.

**Author's Note:**

> Any question or concern pls comment. Kudos and positive comments are always welcome
> 
> My tumblr: https://alexandraacedorothy.tumblr.com


End file.
